Buried
"''Are you afraid of dark, tight spaces? Confront your deepest fears as you battle the undead in an underground obstacle course of mental challenges. You are now Buried."'' - Kartan kuvaus Buried, tunnetaan myös nimillä Resolution 1295 ja Processing, on Zombies-kartta, joka tuli Vengeance -karttapakkauksen mukana Call of Duty: Black Ops II:een. Se on kuudestoista Zombies -kartta, ja ajallisesti viimeinen. Yleiskatsaus Green Run -ryhmä (Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Marlton Johnson , Russman ja Samuel J. Stuhlinger) palaa pelattavina hahmoina. Kartassa olevilla zombeilla ovat siniset silmät, tarkoittaen että Richtofen on Demonic Announcer. Buriedissa on Bank ja Weapon Locker TranZitista ja Die Risestä. Kartta sijoittuu maanalaiseen Villin Lännen kylään, jossa ensiesiintymän saa Ray Gunin uusi versio, Ray Gun Mark II, jonka voi saada Black Ops II:en toisistakin Zombies- kartoista. Kartassa on myös uusi liittolais-NPC, The Giant. Hän auttaa pelaajia tappamaan zombeja, kun hänelle antaa karkkia, tai rikkoo katusulkuja, jos antaa viinaa. (Oujee!) The Giant voi myös auttaa pelaajia rakentamaan esineitä, jos sitä ruokitaan karkeilla rakennuspöydän vieressä, tai tuoda pelaajalle uuden rakennettavan asian. Haamunainen kummittelee kartanossa joka löytyy kartasta, ja kun kartanossa ollaan sisällä, haamu alkaa jahdata pelaajia, ja vie 2000 pistettä jokaisella onnistuneella lyönnillä, tosin haamu on helposti tapettavissa sen suuresta nopeudesta huolimatta. Rakennettavat esineet tekevät myös paluun, kuten Trample Steam ja Turbiini , ja uudet rakennettavat kuten Head Chopper ja Subsurface Resonator . Karttaan lisättiin uusi revolveri, Remington New Model Army , uusi ihmease nimeltä Paralyzer, ja Time Bomb, joka lähettää pelaajat ajassa taaksepäin. Kartassa on uusi Perk-a-Cola : Vulture Aid , joka antaa pelaajalle kyvyn nähdä seinästä ostettavien aseiden, Perk-a-Colien ja Mystery Boxin sijainnit. Lisäksi zombeilla on mahdollisuus pudottaa pieniä pusseja pisteitä tai ammuksia, jotka pelaaja voi poimia mukaansa, ja tietyt zombit päästävät haitallista savua kuollessaan joka karkottaa zombeja kun pelaaja seisoo sen päällä. Easter Eggit *Buriedilla on samankaltainen pää -easter egg, jonka saavutus/trophy on "Mined Games". Kun se saadaan, se palkitsee pelaajaa jokaisella Perkillä kunnes peli loppuu. *Jos Easter Egg läpäistään Richtofenin puolelta, hän liittyy Samuel J. Stuhlingerin ruumiiseen. *Jos Easter Egg läpäistään Maxisin puolelta, pienen juttelun jälkeen Maxis panee Richtofenin zombin ruumiiseen. *"Always Running"- laulu voidaan saada kuulumaan pelaajan aktivoidessa kolme hajautettua Teddy Bearia kartan ympäri. **Ensimmäinen löytyy kaivoksen sisäänkäynnillä, heinien vieressä Quick Reviven lähellä. **Toinen löytyy karkkikaupasta, yhden karkkitynnyrin sisältä. **Kolmas löytyy kartanosta, nurkassa Double Tapin lähellä. *Kun saadaan napakymppi saluunan tikkatauluun Ballistic Knifellä, piano pelaajan takana alkaa soida itsestään. Saavutukset/Trophyt *'Mined Games' (75G/Hopeatrophy) - In Buried, be their pawn. *'Ectoplasmic Residue' (15G/ Pronssitrophy) - In Buried, acquire a perk for free. *'I'm Your Huckleberry' (25G/ Pronssitrophy) - In Buried, access all areas with the help of your new friend in one game. *'Death From Below' (10G/ Pronssitrophy) - In Buried, drop the beat on zombies 10 times. *'Candygram' (10G/ Pronssitrophy) - In Buried, make a candy delivery. *'Awaken the Gazebo' (30G/ Pronssitrophy) - In Buried, Pack-a-Punch a weapon in round 1 with no one using the bank or Weapon Locker. *'Revisionist Historian' (10G/ Pronssitrophy) - In Buried, rewrite history. *'Mazed and Confused' (35G/Pronssitrophy) - In Buried, survive an entire round within the maze on round 20 or higher. *'FSIRT Against the Wall' (20G/ Pronssitrophy) - In Buried, purchase the LSAT off the wall and Pack-a-Punch it. *'When the Revolution Comes' (20G/ Pronssitrophy) - In Buried, return to processing. Triviaa * Bank on vain käytettävissä, jos sinulla on internetyhteys. * Kuusta tulleista ohjuksista aiheutunut savu ja sumu on vähentynyt rajusti, kun maanpinta on näkyvissä ja auringonvalo heijastuu maanpinnasta. * Avausanimaatiossa nähdään muiden selviytyjien taistelevan zombeja vastaan. Kaksi heistä ovat poliiseja, joilla molemmilla on pistoolit. Yksi heistä on siviili kiikarikiväärin kanssa, joka hakkaa zombia. * Latausruutu noudattaa perinnettä, jossa seuraavaa zombies- karttaa näkyy hajallisen sivun läpi. * Kuten Mob of the Deadissa ja Originsissa, pelaaja näkee hahmonsa nimen pisteytys-HUDin oikealla puolella. Tämä kuitenkin ilmenee pelin alkaessa. * Oltaessa roundilla ääretön, pelaaja voi nähdä heidän omat tai toisten kuolleet ruumit. * Haamun kartanon sisällä on muutamia muotokuvia oikean elämän tiedemies Michael Faradaysta. * Jokaisen pelaajan ollessa kartanossa, haamujen määrä tuplaantuu, tehden ilmaisen perkin saamisen vaikeammaksi. * Jos pelaaja(t) menevät tarpeeksi lähelle haamun kartanoa, he voivat kuulla haamumaisia huutoja. * Laava aloitushuoneessa on kiinteää. Jos pelaaja heittää kranaatin laavaan, se räjähtää normaalisti.